


【橘农】艺术家的情人

by shaoshao



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao/pseuds/shaoshao





	【橘农】艺术家的情人

-01-  
“这幅《艺术家的情人》就是本次主题展览的重头戏了，整幅画以抽象的笔触结合斑斓的色彩，勾勒出了一个朦胧的情人形象，线条自由散漫又极富想象空间。林先生能解释一下创作的灵感来源吗？”  
林彦俊从容地走上台，很有痞气地歪头一笑：“爱情就像这幅画一样，让人摸不着头绪，不是吗？”  
主持人捧场地笑起来，接过话筒冲着台下说话：“林太太也是这么认为吗？”  
坐在第一排贵宾席的林太太微启朱唇，似乎是调侃，又似乎是抱怨：“世间万物，无不是他的情人，我在他心中呐，怎么比得过。”  
展厅内一阵哄笑，台上的林彦俊也笑得开怀，目光略过一个高高瘦瘦的少年人的时候，却忽然冻住了。  
他戴着黑色的口罩，下垂眼里的黑色眸子澄静无波。他同样回望着自己，没有任何预兆地，给了他一个微笑，眼睛弯成了月牙，一如初见。  
林彦俊听见自己的心跳声陡然间聒噪了起来，一声响似一声，仿佛要跳出胸膛直奔那个人的眼波而去。他回来了，他终究还是要回来的！林彦俊开始抑制不住地笑起来，一种奇妙的满足感像气球一样在他的体内迅速发酵，如果现场有画笔，林彦俊觉得自己能畅快淋漓地即兴创作一副两人高的巨幅作品——他要画他的那双眼睛，纯粹而痴迷的眸子里满是自己的倒影。  
因为身高的缘故，其实陈立农在人群里很显眼。他缓缓摘了一边口罩，露出那双仍旧稚嫩而年轻的小脸。他是那样温顺地望着他，就像一只可爱而忠诚的宠物犬。  
林彦俊向来对自己的魅力保持着近乎于盲目的自信。他以情为生，生而多情，从来没有一个情人能逃脱他的陷阱。他勾起嘴角——显然，陈立农也并非例外。

02  
“看见画里那个撑船的农家女了吗？据说那是他的情人。”  
耳边突然炸开一句话，陈立农下意识地一抖，发尖都跟着颤动起来。他偏过头去，才发现不知什么时候，自己身边站了一位银发的帅气青年。陈立农有点莫名的无措：“你是，在和我说话么？”  
银发的青年低声笑起来，他戴着很酷的黑色耳钉，却有一对很可爱的酒窝，看似矛盾，却非常有吸引力。陈立农不得不承认，他有点脸红了。  
“是我选的搭讪方式很糟糕吗？那真抱歉，这还是我想了好久的开场白。你现在看起来，一副要逃走的样子。”  
陈立农扣扣自己发热的脸颊，顾左右而言他：“情人？”  
林彦俊挑挑眉毛，不再看他，而是把专注的视线落在画上。那是本他的专业领域，对着这幅画他可以不打草稿地侃侃而谈三个小时，可现在，他却搜肠刮肚地飞速挑选看起来更加有趣的话题，最好能再留住陈立农几分钟。  
林彦俊慢慢念出右下角的名字：“戴维斯，他三十岁的时候独身环球旅行，传言他结识了很多情人，这幅画里面的女孩也是其中一个。他离开的时候，这个女孩跳河自杀了。”  
陈立农眯着眼睛仔细看，画中的河水安静而温暖，阳光洒在粼粼的水面上，变成了细碎的金闪，仿佛最华美的绸缎。那个农家女撑着船，那张脸幸福而富有朝气，笑容很美。  
他不禁叹了口气，难受起来：“很可惜。”  
“噢！林！我到处在找你，你怎么在戴维斯的展区？！老天爷，你的画已经开始拍卖了！”  
林彦俊回头给Justin打了个手势，示意他稍安勿躁。“年轻人啊，不要总是这么急躁。”  
陈立农接过他递给自己的名片，整个人还是懵懵的。  
“不要告诉别人噢，如果戴维斯知道了，他会杀了我的。”林彦俊凑近了一点：“我们一定会再见面的。”  
陈立农歪着头，轻轻蹭自己的耳朵，怪痒的。

03  
陈立农刚刚结束了演出，大汗淋漓地跑下台去，像小狗一样吐着舌头喘气。  
“好热哦，尤老师，我们真的有开空调吗？”  
尤长靖白他一眼：“24度你还想怎样，干脆搬到南极去好了。”  
陈立农正在换衣服，小小的头从宽大厚重的演出服里扒出来，甩了甩，刘海早就湿成了一绺一绺的，发尾都串着晶莹的汗珠。  
他把里面早就湿透的T恤也脱了下来，把刘海撩到后面去露出饱满的额头。陈立农一边找着毛巾，一边无意识地嘟着嘴抱怨：“化妆师姐姐给我打太多发胶了啦，头发都黏在一起了。尤老师～空调再低一点嘛！”  
林彦俊进到后台的时候，正撞上陈立农撒娇的嗲音，当即整个人都不好了，心尖儿酥酥麻麻的，似乎是中了什么盅一样。  
林彦俊强迫让自己冷静下来，若无其事地和尤长靖打了个招呼，视线却有意无意地往陈立农身上瞟。噢该死的！他没穿上衣！  
陈立农收拾好东西准备去冲澡，一回头正看见林彦俊，当即害羞得从头红到了脚，整个人像个熟透多汁的番茄，不用咬都知道会有多甜。  
“嗨，农农。”林彦俊想表现得云淡风轻一点，声音却莫名沙哑。  
小兔子把毛巾盖在头上，飞速跑走了。林彦俊的目光黏他的背影上，追了他一路。  
“你来得很殷勤啊，这个月第三次了。”  
林彦俊拍拍尤长靖的肩膀：“老同学见面，想你嘛。再说了，你带着你的团员去看我的画展，我不来你的剧团捧场，就有点不近人情了。”  
尤长靖一手肘怼在他的肚子，一点情面都没留：“信了你的邪。和你讲严肃的，离我的团员远点。”  
林彦俊哎呦一声，立刻双手举起做投降状，答应的很爽快。  
爱情本就是很神奇的东西。林彦俊心里想：距离拉开一点，反而会反噬得更快。

04  
“阿俊，最近你都不来看我。”  
林彦俊递给他一瓶调好的鸡尾酒，慢吞吞地用纸巾擦干净桌上的水渍，然后开始细致地洗手，并不着急回话。  
陈立农坐在厨房小吧台的椅子上，有点坐立不安，像个小孩子一样不停地旋转酒杯，抿了一小口冰凉的酒液。开始的时候甜甜的，后来却漫上来一些辛辣的味道直顶到鼻腔里，怪好玩的。陈立农捏捏鼻子，又喝了一口。  
林彦俊又取了一些冰块，开始调自己这杯酒。陈立农在他对面，桌子下的双腿小幅度地蹭了蹭，又叫了他一声。  
“我有叫花店送花。你没收到吗？”  
陈立农莫名委屈起来，声音软软的像被醋泡过一样：“可是你答应过我，每一场都会去的。”  
“最近太忙了，你知道我在办画展。”  
“骗人，尤老师不让你去，是不是？”  
林彦俊滴了最后一滴柠檬汁，终于坐下来，踢踢对方的小腿：“他和你说什么了？”  
“我要吃小饼干。”  
林彦俊笑了笑，揉揉他的头，很是任劳任怨地去找饼干。回来的时候陈立农已经把一整杯的酒都喝光了，托着下巴直勾勾地看着他。  
他直接塞了一只饼干进他的小嘴巴，捏捏陈立农尚有一些婴儿肥的脸颊：“怎么了，不开心？”  
每次他们两个人在一起的时候，通常会哈哈大笑着聊到天南海北，从一只勺子的制作工艺讨论到一个红酒塞的历史，林彦俊很欣赏这种一本正经的胡说八道的行为，这让他觉得自由。只不过今天，林彦俊那艺术家独有的敏锐第六感告诉他，今天会有些不同。  
他放软了语气，显得温柔而体贴，手掌贴着陈立农的后脖颈，轻轻捏他的耳垂。林彦俊感觉自己像是拿着红苹果的人，在引诱洞里胆小的蛇。  
陈立农安静地咀嚼着，呼吸之间带着甜甜的酒气，脸颊红润起来，显得越发乖巧可爱。他手指扣着桌子的边沿，一下又一下，打了个酒嗝。  
“你好烦。”  
不知道为什么，林彦俊听了他的埋怨反而觉得心花怒放，把人圈在自己怀里，轻柔地亲吻，从额头吻到鼻尖，再舔走嘴角的饼干屑。  
林彦俊觉得让他喝酒的决定真的无比英明，恋恋不舍地不忍离开他的嘴唇，说话都要紧紧贴着：“你今天尝起来，好像酒心巧克力。”

05  
酒心巧克力好像要化掉了一样黏人，树袋熊一样地挂在他身上，细直的一双长腿缠着他的腰有意无意地蹭着，热情的吻落在林彦俊的下巴上。  
林彦俊帮他把衣服脱掉，陈立农却不愿意离开他的怀抱，打架一样，屋子里热得惊人。陈立农的手从他T恤宽大的领口伸进去攀住他的背，两个人的性器都精神起来，顶着对方的小腹，陈立农已经开始无意识地呻吟。  
“抱抱我。”陈立农难耐地在他身上蹭着，少年匀称白净的身体开始泛起阵阵红潮，简直是最顶级的春药。  
林彦俊把他压倒在床上，从指尖吻到锁骨，手上用了力气，捏着他的小腿和臀瓣，把性器顶到了腿间。  
进去的时候陈立农摇摆着腰几乎哭出声音，林彦俊爽得头皮发麻，咬着对方侧颈的软肉留下一个深深的齿印。  
陈立农开始颤抖着出汗，瘫软下来没了初时的热情，埋在柔软的床铺里小声地呜咽。林彦俊抚摸着他大腿根滑腻的肌肤，心跳飞快，野兽一样地进攻，掐着对方的细腰留下一个又一个的痕迹。  
陈立农醒过来的时候，头仍旧是昏昏沉沉的，几乎感觉不到自己的下半身。他揉着眼睛等待身体恢复知觉，手臂却撞上了一个赤裸的胸膛。  
林彦俊还没有醒来，紧抿着的嘴角很有生人勿近的气势。陈立农吓了一跳，摸摸自己左耳的黑色耳钉——那是昨晚林彦俊从他自己的耳朵上摘下来亲手给他戴上的——心里荡漾起丝丝缕缕的甜蜜来，轻声地笑，开心得仿佛自己第一次登上舞台。  
陈立农偷偷凑在他的耳边，说的很小声：“我好喜欢你。”

06  
陈立农开始频繁地出入林彦俊的画室和住处，白天的时候缠着他讲戴维斯情人的故事，晚上的时候抱着林彦俊的腰说喜欢他，心情好的时候还会下厨满足林彦俊刁钻的口味。  
那些日子几乎每天都是充满阳光的，林彦俊拿起画笔来总是有无数的想法，那些鲜亮的颜色跳跃着挤进他的脑袋，被一笔一笔地落在画板上。有一天林彦俊心血来潮，让陈立农脱光了衣服当他的裸模。  
陈立农那时候正拿着剧本在窗边温习台词，原本含在口腔里的水一下子喷了出来，脸颊泛红，不知是气的还是羞的：“才不要！”  
“又没有别人，害羞什么？你哪里我没看过？”林彦俊搁了画笔凑过去抓他的小臂，“我帮你？”  
陈立农恶狠狠地推了他几下，当然也没舍得真的用力，两个人较劲了一阵反而更像调情。陈立农拽着自己衬衫的领口瞪他，林彦俊却很享受，抱着他猛亲。  
陈立农很嫌弃地后仰，躲避着：“喂！你糊我一脸口水！”  
然而两个漫长的深吻以后，陈立农的态度就开始软化，半推半就地被哄着脱掉了所有的衣服，林彦俊却没心情拿起画笔了。  
陈立农被推到墙壁上亲吻，裸露的皮肤靠在冰凉的墙壁上，立时起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。一条腿被抬起来接受了草率的扩张和润滑，紧接着对方的东西就挤了进来，陈立农踮着脚尖艰难地支撑自己的身体，紧紧攀着对方的肩膀才不至于滑倒。  
他们还是第一次尝试站立的方式，身体的重量让对方进得更深，陈立农显然不能接受这样的刺激，高声哭泣着仿佛在唱什么苦情的歌剧，几次站不稳险些失衡，被林彦俊兜着屁股抱起来重新顶入。没有几分钟陈立农就开始求饶，讨好一般地蹭着对方的发梢，一句哥哥一声比一声苏。  
林彦俊体贴地把他抱到桌子上，亲吻他已经发红的后背，轻咬他戴着黑色耳钉的耳垂。随手扫掉桌上的杂物，昂贵的颜料洒了一地，在地板上绘制成一条饱和度很高的地摊。  
那是一场酣畅淋漓的带着鲜艳色彩的性事，画室里的气味久久挥之不去，舒服到林彦俊每次看到那张桌子，都会不可抑制地咀嚼起那天的细节，下身发硬。他就在如此这样慢性的折磨和近乎于自虐般的回忆中，闭关了五天，画出那副抽象而艳丽的《艺术家的情人》。那时候，陈立农已经离开他，整整一星期。

07  
因为他们在画室玩的太过火，陈立农整个人散架了一般，几乎是累倒在林彦俊怀里，沉沉睡去，理所当然地错过了下午的排练。  
尤长靖打他的电话，接起来却是林彦俊的声音：“他睡着了，有事吗？”  
尤长靖又惊又怒，劈头盖脸地骂了林彦俊几句，却也无心纠缠，留下一句让农农给我回电话就径直挂断了。  
陈立农第二天心惊胆战地跑到剧团去，被怒气冲冲的尤长靖甩了一脸剧本。他恨铁不成钢地数落陈立农简直是脑袋发昏，不分轻重，一个林彦俊就能让你随心所欲地翘掉排练，你知道剧团里的人怎么说？！A角是这么好当的吗！改天要是他让你辞职，你也听吗！  
陈立农自小就被送进了剧团，和父母亲人关系淡薄，甚至可以称得上是尤长靖一手带大，一直都和他最为亲密，亲哥哥一样。现在陈立农却被莫名地戳中了逆反心理，像所有顶撞家长的青春期少年一样，不计后果地梗着脖子和他呛：“要是为了他，也不是不行。我喜欢他。”  
“真是疯了！你知道他是什么人！他是一个已经”  
陈立农的火气也被挑了起来，他觉得曾经温柔可亲的尤老师简直变了一个人一样，歇斯底里地反对他的恋爱，简直不可理喻。他第一次很没耐心地打断了尤长靖的话：“我知道他是谁！他是我的男朋友！不用你来教我！”  
空气一下子安静得可怕。  
尤长靖胸口大起大伏，气的发抖，指着门口说：“那么，很好，带上你的爱情，给我滚吧。”

08  
陈立农从剧团辞职以后，越发黏着林彦俊，可是两个人蜜里调油的日子却没能延续多久。他们自以为世外桃源一般的童话世界，被一位不速之客打碎得稀烂，露出背后腐烂的现实。  
来人显然静心打扮过，画着精致的妆容，穿着裁剪得体的女士西服套装，踩着高跟鞋很友好地对他笑，陈立农却莫名觉得脊背发凉。  
林彦俊去画展了，只留他一个人在家。陈立农泡了些茶叶招待这位女士，拘谨地坐在茶几另一侧的小板凳上，一向敏感的社交雷达仿佛失了灵，他现在一句话也说不出来。  
“彦俊不在家？”  
陈立农干笑着：“他去画展了，您要等他吗？”  
女士也不回答他，径直拨通了林彦俊的手机号，站起来走到窗边。  
“我在你的公寓里。”  
“你的小朋友吗？他看起来就像一个未成年，我可什么都没和他说。”女士抱臂看向他，陈立农浑身一抖，打了个冷战。  
“你这么生气做什么？你不是从来不带人回家？我怎么知道你突然变了性子？”  
女士冷笑起来，盯着陈立农：“他现在就坐在我面前。噢，他比我想象中好像更聪明一点。”  
陈立农的胃里仿佛起了一场风暴，他恶心得要命，全身发冷，冲进卫生间就开始呕吐，直到吐出了黄色的胃液，他打开水龙头漱口，才发现自己已经泪流满面。  
咚咚。  
卫生间的门没关，那位女士正倚靠在门框上，居高临下地看着他狼狈的样子。“喂，小朋友，你还好吗？怎么好像你才是那个丈夫出轨的人？”  
陈立农抬起湿淋淋的脸庞，耳朵嗡嗡作响，他听见自己的声音，那么模糊，那么微小，仿佛是从千里外的地方传来：“林夫人。”

09  
陈立农几乎是落荒而逃。  
林彦俊最初的时候疯了一样地到处找人，迁怒于他的妻子，甚至尤长靖，挨了拳头才会有片刻的清醒。  
而后他开始渐渐放弃，把自己关在画室里疯狂地创作，两个星期以后他顶着厚重的黑眼圈联系Justin，他要办一场新的画展，声势浩大的画展，举国皆知的画展，为他的情人，艺术家的情人。  
于是他如愿以偿地等到了陈立农，像头终于守到猎物的狼，急切地呼吸，浑身上下的血液都沸腾了起来。  
然而陈立农在他热切的注视下，吝啬地收起了微笑，摘掉了那枚左耳上的黑色耳钉，随意地丢在地上，嘴巴一张一合，吐出三个冰冷的字眼：“不再见。”  
林彦俊瞬间从天堂跌落谷底，多年以来积累的自信轰然崩塌，一颗心被压的出血。他不管不顾地冲下台去，却不小心被电线绊倒，摔得极其狼狈。林夫人踩着高跟鞋缓缓走过来，扶他起来的时候竟然少有地笑了：“呀，哭了？那我真应该感谢他。”  
林彦俊再抬头的时候，陈立农已经消失不见了。他抹掉下巴的泪珠，失魂落魄地走到休息室去，拽下自己右耳的耳钉，发狠地掼在地上。  
林夫人跟在他身后：“他有句话让我转述你。”  
“我遇见的人太少了，所以才会喜欢你。而你恰恰相反，遇见的人太多了，所以才会喜欢我。”  
那一瞬间林彦俊的整个世界都灰暗了下来。他把头埋在手心里，声音带着浓重的鼻音：“他怎么能，他怎么能擅自带走我的爱情！”


End file.
